


Tangle

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hair Brushing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler helps Koda wrangle his hair and then there is kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. This isn't my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I blame Pocky for this one. I said I was writing a crossover fic where Koda is getting his hair brushed and then she wanted shippy fic. I had her list some ships and then this fic happened. I'm not sure where the background Tyler/Luan came from, but hey two guys that travel alot...they might run into each other.

Tyler watches as the comb comes flying across the floor out of Koda's cave. He blinks down at it a moment when it lands near his feet. Tyler picks it up and slowly looks around the base, suddenly realizing how quiet it is. Are he and Koda really the only ones here? It's only been a few days since he, Shelby, and Riley found their Energems. He's just starting to realize how much commitment he's going to have to make when it comes to being a Power Ranger and it worries him, because he hasn't settled in one place for long. He finds clues about his father and then he moves on. He's going to have to put his quest to figure out what happened to his dad on hold and he hasn't quite figured out how he feels about that yet. He doesn't know if he's ready to stand still without plotting his next trip either. Getting to know his teammates, making friends, would make staying here easier Tyler reminds himself before he walks to Koda's cave intent on handing him back his comb.

He finds Koda sitting on his floor, putting his sandals on. He's dressed, shorts and blue shirt without sleeves. Tyler bites his lip to keep from laughing. Koda's hair is a tangled mess, mostly defying gravity and sticking out at odd angles. Koda holds out his hand. "Tyler?"

Tyler frowns. Koda's facing away from him. "How did you know it was me?"

Koda turns to look at him. He smiles and shrugs. "You bring comb?"

Tyler hands it to him and winces when Koda shoves the comb into the part of his hair. "Ow."

Koda nods sagely. "Comb hurt."

"It doesn't have to," Tyler offers.

Koda pauses before he stops trying to bring the comb down and looks at Tyler questioningly. 

“I can show you how?”

“How?” Koda questions.

“Let me comb your hair?”

Koda carefully pulls the comb out of his hair and hands it over. He gives a sigh of frustration and puts his hands near his hair for emphasis. “Hair mess.”

“It is a mess,” Tyler agrees. “We’re going to take it slow though. First we’re going to check the bathroom for supplies.”

Koda’s brow wrinkles. “Bathroom?”

Tyler nods. “Some of the best hair products are kept there.”

Koda shrugs, then jumps to his feet to follow Tyler to the bathroom. Tyler opens the cabinet first and opens the first unlabeled spray bottle he see. He smiles when he realizes its water and sets it on the counter.

“That water.” Koda frowns. “Why?”

“Sometimes it helps.” Tyler shrugs setting it on the counter before looking in the cabinet again and giving a crow of triumph as he pulls out a spray bottle of detangler. He grins when he sees the extra brushes and combs. He grabs a brush as well, then puts the bottle of water back.

“What that?” Koda asks pointing to the detangler.

“Detangler. It’ll help make the tangles in your hair easier to get through,” Tyler explains.

Koda gives the bottle a dubious look before shrugging and leading Tyler back to his cave. 

“Where you…” Koda trails off with a questioning look.

“Sitting on the floor.” Tyler shrugs. “Wherever you’re comfortable.”

Koda sits, glancing over his shoulder as Tyler regards his hair a moment before sitting down on Koda’s left side. He teases at the hair with his fingers, trying to determine how tangled it is, before he instructs Koda to close his eyes and uses the detangler. He’s careful with the comb, starting slowly at the bottom and working his way up. When he’s got one section carefully detangled he scoots over and starts another. He smiles as he can see some of the tension ease out of Koda. His shoulders look more relaxed. They talk too. Koda asks Tyler about his family. Tyler talks about mom, their life together, and he asks Koda about his life as well. He learns that Koda had a brother and had always loved art.

“You like travel?” Koda asks.

“At first it was just about finding out what happened to my dad.” Tyler shrugs. “Then I made friends and started actually seeing the places I visited as more than a place to find clues. So yes, I like traveling.”

“What friends?”

“Um…” Tyler stalls as he starts teasing out the knots in a new section of Koda’s hair. He tries to think of some of the more eccentric friends he’s made on his journey. He smiles. “There was this one guy, Luan. He was something else. He traveled for a living, he’d been almost everywhere. We traveled together for two months and any place we went he already had friends there, he showed me places I wouldn’t have known existed otherwise. He was amazing.”

“ Only two months?”

“He already had plans elsewhere and my dad’s journal was leading me in another direction.” Tyler sighs.

“I sorry.”

“Don’t be. We still keep in touch. He said he’d visit, but he doesn’t go to active ranger towns.”

“Not like monsters?” Koda ask.

“Too dangerous, I guess.” Tyler shrugs as he shifts over a bit more and starts working on the next section of Koda’s hair. It takes a while to comb through all of it. When he’s done, Tyler picks up the brush and makes sure there are no tangles left. He frowns as he finishes. He doesn’t want to be done. They’re sitting so close and Koda looks so relaxed. Tyler brushes his fingers through Koda’s hair. “Your hair’s very soft.”

“Thank you,” Koda says as he turns. Their eyes meet and Tyler realizes his hand is still in Koda’s hair. Koda leans in closer and Tyler’s gaze drift down to Koda’s lips. Why hadn’t he realize how nice Koda’s lips looked before?

“Tyler?”

“Yes?” Tyler asks distracted, eyes still on Koda’s lips.

“I want to…” Koda starts to say as he settles himself on Tyler’s lap.

“Yes, please.” Tyler interrupts as runs his fingers through Koda’s hair. Koda’s hands come up to cup Tyler’s cheeks and then they’re kissing. It’s harsh, hungry. Tyler’s desperate for the contact, the connection. As Tyler parts his lips and Koda kisses down into his mouth, Tyler takes the hand he was bracing himself with to rest on Koda’s back. He slides his hand under Koda’s shirt, rubs circles into his back. Koda breaks away just far enough to pull off his shift, before he’s kissing Tyler again. Tyler moans, then whimpers as Koda kisses up his jaw to his ear.

“Your shirt?” Koda asks as he skims his hands down Tyler’s side and gives the bottom of his shirt a tug. 

“Yes,” Tyler answers as he turns his head, captures Koda’s lips again briefly and then pulls away enough to help pull his shirt off.

Then they’re kissing again. Koda’s hands are teasing over his chest and Tyler is running his hands over Koda’s back, enjoying the feel of warm skin under his fingers. He leans back, pulling Koda with him, until he’s lying on the stone floor Koda firmly on top of him. 

They…their Dino Coms beep. Koda pulls away, rests his forehead against Tyler’s shoulder and growls slightly. Tyler tries to catch his breath. Their Dino Coms beep again.

Koda gives him a quick kiss and asks, “After?”

“After,” Tyler promises, pulling Koda back in for a longer kiss.

They part at the next beep. Koda pulling away and grabbing his Dino Com. Tyler takes a deep breath and starts searching for his shirt. Maybe he’ll find more than friends here after all.


End file.
